Electronic devices may be formed on a semiconductor wafer, which is subsequently diced into individual electronic components. After dicing, the individual electronic components are mounted on an elastic film, usually an elastic adhesive film, with their leads or electrical contacts facing away from the elastic film. After picking up these electronic components from the elastic film, the electronic components may have to be flipped so that subsequent processes such as functional testing or visual integrity checking can be performed on them.
A conventional apparatus for flipping the electronic components comprises a wheel that picks up an electronic component and rotates it 180°, thus flipping it for a subsequent process. However, the conventional apparatus would not be useful in a process that requires the electronic component to be flipped more than once.